User talk:Milnivri
Welcome to Wikia! Hi Milnivri -- we are excited to have Keitai Denjū Telefang as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! :~Milnivri 08:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Moves Thanks for helping with the move pages! I'll try and make sure to put the images where they are supposed to be. --Sanky 15:07, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : You're welcome. I'm glad to help whenever I can. :) ~Milnivri 03:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Gif animations on move pages I started making the move pages again, and with that, could you tell me how you did the gif animations on some move pages? I could make them with screenshots, but that's long and tedious, do you have any better tool ? Thanks!--Sanky 17:42, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : I just simply used VBA's record movie feature to record the animation as AVI, then any video editing tool to fine-tune it and then save as GIF. I used VirtualDub, in case you want to know. ~Milnivri 08:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :: I'll try that out, thanks. --Sanky 11:46, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :: Beautiful, thanks!! :::Nice! But it's a bit low on FPS, don't you think? (increase framerate) ~Milnivri 15:28, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::: It looks normal for me, runs just like ingame \: :::: By the way, in IE, it runs really slooow. But that's a screwup on IE's side. /: ::::: But well, I use Firefox... don't tell me Firefox is screwing up too? :P Oh well, maybe it's cos I'm not used to seeing a slow Fly (the animation for Fly is so slow...) ~Milnivri 13:24, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: If the text speed runs about normal for you, it's just that the animation is long. And it is long d: ::::::: To make gif animations work under IE you must make sure that the frame delays are multiples of 0.1 sec. While firefox can support 1/100 sec frame delays, IE can only support 1/10 sec. Well at least that was how I figured it.-- 04:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Glitch Denjuu Page? Um, while playing around with cheats, I noticed multiple glitched Denjuus with strange names. English: http://i762.photobucket.com/albums/xx262/jlun2/Sayuri.png Japanese: http://i762.photobucket.com/albums/xx262/jlun2/Sayurijapan.png Should a new page be created for them? BTW, I recruited most of them by using high leveled Denjuu to kill them before they attack, which causes game freeze. --Jlun2 18:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's because when the game goes past the data for the last Denjuu, it starts using the data right after it in the rom, which is nonsense and T-Fanger names. The types are random letters, too... *nod* Maybe make a page about the glitch in general, but I don't think it's necessary to make a page for each one. ~ Kimbles 02:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You are absolutly right! I just checked some of the Bootleg names, and they are complete nonsense, like "JUDO" or "JOKER". Also, the bootleg version can handle glitched moves like "DUMMY-8", while the real version just freezes... Finally, I followed what you said, and made this page. It's not complete yet, however. --Jlun2 18:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The CSS is messed up Um... I noticed there is a problem with the CSS. Everything is blue, and tables are seriously messed up. I mentioned more about this here, but if you know how to fix it then that would be great. --'Blaziken ' 00:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :No worry, apparently they deprecated Common.css. I moved everything to Monaco.css already. Some errors here and there, but I'll fix it later cos I'm at class now. Bleh :P ~Milnivri 07:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The new look Hello, I just wanted to stop by and see how your transition to the new look is going. I saw on the main page that a user posted a message encouraging users to switch back to Monaco. So you are aware, starting this wednesday, all users will be switched to the new look. They may be able to opt out until November 3rd. We strongly encourage everyone to test out the new look before opting out. I can also see you have made some edits in the theme designer. Please let me know if you need any further help. Best, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 00:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize as I reply instead of Milnivri, but he's been busy lately. Yes, we are aware Monaco is going away. However, most of the community dislikes the new skin, for reasons I will not be mentioning, as I'd only be rewording some of the opinions the guys over at WoWWiki are saying. I realize you can't keep Monaco (even though you state "because it's a very complicated skin and it's not feasable to keep it", while you had over 5 different (MediaWiki default) skins active before), and Monobook is out of the question (we're not a Wikipedia parody, even though ironically Wikipedia isn't using Monobook anymore). As such, our community is currently considering moving to a private server (even though it's not the final decision yet). It's not a matter of customizability of the new skin, it's a matter of Wikia blocking what we want to do with our site, simply. We're a small and close community, without the need for social functions like MyHome, Facebook Connect, or image "attribution". The new skin just offers (even more) features we don't need while decreasing the simplicity of Monaco (which was already bloated). Sorry. --Sanky ~ talk 19:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Sanky, thanks for the message. We of course respect your right to leave, but hope that you stay long enough to give the new look a good chance. The new skin will be rolled out over the next couple of days (you will still have the ability to opt out until Nov 3rd). Let me know if you have any further questions, if i can help further. Best, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 19:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to join a Nintendo alliance? Hi, I am the bureacrat of the Nintendogs Wikia. I understand that there is an "alliance" between all gaming wikias, but would you like to join one with just smaller Nintendo franchises? Larger franchises like Pokemon and Super Mario tend to overshadow small wikias, but an alliance among ourselves specifically for small wikias should offer us a better deal. If we keep the alliance rather limited, there is a considerable chance that editors from each Wikia will work on the other members of the alliance. If you want to do it, we can set up a hub page and invite some more franchises. I've already contacted several wikias, and the Trauma Center Wiki is on board too. P.S. Leave a message on my talk page so that Wikia will send me an alert when I get your message. --Vhehs2 23:58, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Again, sorry for replying for Milnivri. I apologize, but i don't think we'll be joining a Wikia alliance, given that our plan is to move away from Wikia. Also, the NIWA accepts affiliates, too -- and Wikifang will be legible when it's free from Wikia. Sanky ~ talk 08:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you seem like a very dedicated member of this wiki, so I'll take your word for it. --Vhehs2